1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a shirt or a blouse or the like that has a buttoned neck portion including a dress shirt that is worn under an outer wear with a tie knotted thereon, and particularly to a shirt having neck size adjusting function that has a neckline worn easily and comfortably without spoiling appearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A dress shirt worn under an outer wear such as a suit or a dress suit is designed on condition that a tie is knotted around a neckline. Thus, the dress shirt is buttoned up to an uppermost part of the neckline. Retailers prepare dress shirts having different neck measurements and sleeve lengths (exactly a sleeve length plus half a width across shoulders) at one-centimeter variation. Then, a user is allowed to choose the most suitable one. Still, many people feel it tight to keep a state for a long time that he or she wears a dress shirt having a size exactly adjusted to his or her neck measurement while having a knotted tie thereon.
Then, Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 5-302201 shows an invention of a formal shirt or a dress shirt that can adjust a neck size and that has a structure giving no uncomfortable feeling even if the tie is knotted loosely to a certain degree. In the invention related to this publication, a slide fastener having a stopper is used in place of buttonholes. Alternatively, hooks or clasps used for a tabi (Japanese split-toe socks) are attached in place of buttons, while plural eyes or eyes for the clasps are attached in place of the buttonholes. Alternatively, an uppermost part of the formal shirt is fastened by a hook and loop fastener. Consequently, the neck measurement of the shirt is made adjustable. Then, a collar is provided such that opposite end portions of the collar are overlapped when the neck size of the formal shirt is set to the smallest one. Thus, when the neck size of the formal shirt is set longer, the opposite end portions of the collar become closed so as to give people no impression that the neckline is loose.
However, with the technique of the publication No. 5-302201, in case the neckline of the formal shirt is fastened tightly to a certain degree at the beginning and then becomes too tight and should be set longer, the tie must be largely loosened. Then, the slide fastener must be slid, the hook or the clasp must again be fixed on another position or the hook and loop fastener must be separated once and then stuck together again adequately. Such an action is conspicuous. Therefore, it is impossible to do the action particularly in ceremonial occasions such as a marriage ceremony or a wedding reception, a wake and a funeral, since it is ill-mannered.
Moreover, in this technique, a stiff part such as the slide fastener, the hook and loop fastener, the eye or clasp eye is fixed on a front surface of a neckband corresponding to a lower side of the collar on which the uppermost button and buttonhole are provided, respectively. Therefore, it is possible that imprint or fading effect is generated even if the part is covered by the collar or that the part is seen when the collar goes up when something or other happens. In such case, the appearance is damaged.